Dr. Faker
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | occupation = Scientist | relatives = * Kite Tenjo (son) * Hart Tenjo (son) | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Dr. Faker is a genius scientist and the main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He instructs Kite Tenjo into collecting the "Number" cards and wants to rule Earth and destroy the messenger of the Astral World. He is also the father of Kite and Hart Tenjo. He is able to see Astral. Personality In the past according to Astral, Dr. Faker used to be a kind person as he built Heartland for children. But in the present, he is a cruel and malicious man. He is obsessed with destroying Astral World and Astral himself. He sees Hart Tenjo as nothing more than a weapon, but he showed great concern when Hart's powers were taken by the Tron Family. He also doesn't care about friendship as he was willing to sacrifice Kazuma Tsukumo and Tron to The Door in order to get what he wants. It's also shown that he doesn't care about his sons Kite and Hart, only sees them as trivial sacrifices. Anime biography History Dr. Faker is the the creator of Heartland. He founded it with the intention to help poor children, but also intended as a place that everyone can have fun. Five years ago, Faker worked with Byron Arclight and his son Chris. They were attempting to find the door that would lead to parallel worlds. Arclight suggested they ask Kazuma Tsukumo for help. He was an adventurer who was also searching for the same door. Kazuma agreed to help them. After examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. They had been operating under the assumption that were twenty-one passage points. By analyzing that data, they could determine where the door would appear next. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while adventuring. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go. Chris stayed behind, leaving Byron, Kazuma and Faker to travel to the destination. When they arrived, Kazuma saved Faker from being crushed by a boulder trap in the temple. They reach a dead end, with Faker remaining slightly behind them. The two began to glow red and Faker reads the hieroglyphs below their feet, "when two souls are offered up, the door will open". Faker told them he would find the door to the parallel dimensions at any cost. Kazuma asked Faker if Byron and Faker weren't close friends and Faker responded that if Byron is really is his friend, he should be happy to be sacrificed. Average people like him could hope for no more than that. They fall through the portal, with Byron swearing revenge Faker believed Byron to be dead , but the latter survived and made his way back. As his form warped into that of a child, Byron took the name "Tron" and swore revenge. Kazuma did not return, but was instead trapped in the Astral World. Faker and Mr. Heartland created Kite Tenjo's Deck using science from another dimension. Faker also gave Kite one of his own cards, "Feelings Towards the Future". Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Dr. Faker first appears to Mr. Heartland in order to check up on how Kite's collection of the "Number" cards is going along. He bears a strong hatred towards Astral's race. He ordered Mr. Heartland to place all of the trash collected by the obots into the Heartland Tower so that Hart Tenjo could send the rubbish into the Astral World, using them as makeshift bombs. He claimed to have given up his humanity in order to protect the world as well as Kite and Hart, comparing it to how Kite gave up his humanity to protect Hart. He said he knew that a messenger from Astral World would someday come. The messenger was probably Astral since in his flashback, he was sure that he saw the messenger on a certain day. That day was probably the time when Yuma Tsukumo met Astral. He cleared Mr. Heartland's plan to gather "Numbers" holders together for Kite to defeat through the World Duel Carnival. He occupies a room with a machine known as the Sphere Field, which extracts the energy of the "Numbers". When Kite accused Dr. Faker of hiding the truth about the "Numbers", the latter explained that he needed Hart's strange power to attack the Astral World, and that he fell sick because he used too much of his power. Dr. Faker also refers to Astral as the "original Number". Dr. Faker reveals to Mr. Heartland that the reason for time stopping in Heartland was that waves from the Astral World and another world were passing through Earth. His master plan for wanting the "Number" cards is revealed to be using them all to once again open up the gate that leads to the Astral world before Astral recovers his memories, for otherwise Astral will recover his powers and take revenge against him. Dr. Faker became furious when he learned that Tron stole Hart's power and injured him. Mr. Heartland told him that the people had "strange markings". Dr. Faker then ordered Mr. Heartland to "slice those bastards down" when they come to the WDC finals. Before the finals party, Faker complemented Heartland on how appropriate everything looked for it. He asked if the all the finalists have arrived and Heartland told him that a Duelist named Tron has yet to appear. Faker responded that he has no idea who Tron is. Tron proceeded to interrupt Heartland's speech, telling him that he will crush them. When Yuma and Astral enter Heartland to recover Yuma's lost Deck, Faker confronted them via an oversized hologram. He welcomed both Yuma and Astral, whom he could clearly see. Astral questioned him on why he was collecting "Numbers". Faker revealed he had made a deal with a being from the Barian World. If Faker would destroy the Astral World, the being would give him the power to rule Earth. Yuma asked how he could use his own children to do so and Faker called them trivial sacrifices. He claimed that in order obtain power, sacrifices were necessary - his own sons, Kazuma and Yuma himself were all part of it. He told Astral he was looking forward to the finals the next day and returned Yuma's Deck to him after dropping him out of the room. Inventions Faker created numerous inventions during his career, including: * Sphere Field * Duel Anchor * Photon Transformation * Photon Hand * Duel Gazer Tattoo References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters